War! Organization XIII vs Akatsuki vs Espada
by WriterofArt
Summary: A three way crossover of Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, and Bleach. Organization XIII, Akatsuki, and the Espada have been reborn by a mysterious force. Each of them have to fight against the world's most powerful foes and see who would become the victor!
1. Chapter 1

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers in Akatsuki group if you didn't read manga up to date. Just a warning.**_

The area was dark when he woke up, Xemnas found himself in a pod (similar to the one Sora slept in). It was transparent, so he could see his surroundings. Xemnas saw his other comrades in similar pods. "This is most intriguing… We were slain by the Keyblade wielder, and yet we're not succumbed by the darkness…" Xemnas ponders. He tests if his powers were at full force, with his power over Nothing, Xemnas shattered his pod. Being free, he looks at his members. Everyone was there, all accounted for. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and even Roxas (Xion doesn't count). Xemnas smiled when he saw Roxas, he knew he could start making Kingdom Hearts all over again. Xemnas used his powers and shattered the member's pods. All of them fell to the ground, and slowly got up. Axel came to view first, he noticed the others around him. "What? How is this possible?" Axel spattered, Xemnas laughed at his views. "How is it? It is a very mysterious question to ask…" Xemnas says in his overbearing tone. Roxas was scared at first, but summoned his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades against the group. Axel found Roxas, sided with him and summoned his Chakrams. "So Axel… Even after death, you side with the Keyblade bearer…" Saix says in melancholy. Everyone else (except Xemnas) summoned their weapons. "Calm down. Calm down, Nobodies." The whole group hear a voice from an intercom in the ceiling, the Organization couldn't see anything since it was dark. They just listened, "Now, I am the one who found each of your essences in the darkness. I was able to restore yourselves in these pods, and give back your powers. Why?… You'll see soon enough…" The voice somewhat chuckled with the last sentence, everyone started to think what was going.

In another similar room, a masked man with a Rinnegan eye and Sharingan eye is standing in the dark. He notices some chakras in his presence from his Sharingan, one of them gets up. "M-Madara!" Konan stutters from her sight, and she notices herself. She thought she was dead, but Konan felt healthy and strong. Konan took this moment, and attacked Madara. Madara simply stood there, while Konan phased through him. "Sit tight, Konan. This place were in is filled with the other members…" Madara talks down to her. Konan saw Yahiko and Nagato. Konan went to Yahiko, and helped him up. She noticed he was his old self, Yahiko wasn't under the Resurrection Jutsu either. Not even holding Nagato's Rinnegan, Yahiko was the same person Konan met. "K-Konan…" Yahiko spoke weakly. Nagato wore an Akatsuki cloak, and still had his one Rinnegan. Nagato notices Madara, "Madara! I'm no longer your puppet, you die here now!" Nagato rushed to him with a Chakra Disruption Blade, Nagato simply went through him. "Now!" Nagato thinks as he's passing through Madara, Madara notices Nagato's change in method. While Nagato is phased in-between Madara, Nagato raised his hands. "Shinra Tensei!" A mighty force is pushed away from Nagato, but Madara quickly escaped this. "Ho… If you've gotten me, you could have slowed me down and get your moment…" Madara scoffs. Nagato grunts, and notices Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi all watching in confusion. "My, my… What's going on? A betrayal?" Kisame grins in excitement. An intercom is sounded on, "Akatsuki… Let your quarrels end for now. Your situation may look impossible, but I've rejuvenated some of yourselves. You have been summoned by me, and I was able to make mock weapons and other equipment you usually use. You can find them near you…" Kisame notices Samehada on the ground, it was like it just appeared there. Kisame picked it up, and it seemed to listen to him. "Heh, at least I get my sword back…" Kisame grinned. Hidan picked up his scythe and extendable spears, "Hell yeah! I can go on a killing spree again!" Hidan laughed psychotically. Deidara found pouches of his special explosive clay, "Well, our host knows us pretty well. This is the same exact clay I use…" Sasori found scrolls of his puppets, and summoned his Kazekage puppet. "Deidara's right, even all of my hundreds of puppets are here." Itachi stood quiet from all this, "Say Itachi, would you still go against me?" Madara asked in a pestering tone. Itachi glared at him with his Sharingan, Itachi also thought he died. From all this, Itachi knew this "host" was planning something…

"Ugh… Where am I?" Yammy Llargo rubbed his shoulder, then, he looked at himself. Yammy realized he was alive, but how? Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck came to Yammy's view. "Weren't you dead too?" Yammy growled. "I don't know, I thought I lost myself too…" Coyote looked at Lilynette. The three Arrancar saw the Espadas, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Rureaux, Szayel Aporro Granz, and Aaroniero Arruruerie. "Well, would this count as a reunion?" Aaroniero scoffed. "We all perished, yet we're at full strength. I can feel everyone's reiatsu…" Harribel stated. "Hehe…" Grimmjow laughed, "Since Nnoitra is here, I'll kick your ass for interrupting my battle from Kurosaki!" Grimmjow built a Gran Ray Cero in his hand towards Nnoitra, Nnoitra built one also. "Idiot! Not in this secluded room!" Harribel commanded. "I agree, don't waste your strength yet…" an intercom says. "Who's there?" Szayel asked. The intercom chuckled, "I guess you can call me your life saver, I retrieved every Arrancar energy amount and gathered it before it reached Soul Society for 'cleansing'. And especially getting back Szayel and Aaroniero's souls from Hell…" Baraggan stepped forward, "Why do you need us this badly to bring us back alive?" The voice chuckled again, "For the war of course…" Ulquiorra blinked, "War?" The intercom voice bellowed, "Yes… War. And be prepared, I'm opening the gates to your match right now…" After that was heard, two huge gates opened and bright light hit all the Arrancar. It was almost blinding, until it settled. They stepped out from the dark room…

The Arrancar find out their in a gigantic battlefield, they also see two other opposite gates opening. Organization XIII walk outside to find the same predicament as the Arrancar, Xemnas noticed the white, cloaked beings. "Look there, I sense those creatures are similar to us. I sense no hearts, but great power within them…" The Organization see another gate open, and people with red cloud cloaks come out. "But now, those people there have hearts. We have a victory here…" Xemnas continues. Madara sees two groups of people, one with black cloaks and another with white. "I see why now, he wants a fight…" Madara glares at the groups of Nobodies and Arrancar with his Sharingan and Rinnegan. "You others can do whatever you want, anybody else can join me…" Madara says to Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato. The Akatsuki towards the enemies. The Arrancar notice the red cloud cloaked people coming towards them, and the other group. "I sense a fight starting, should we encounter?" Coyote asked. "There's no choice, and I sense an overbearing power in the masked fellow." Harribel summons her sword, and runs towards Madara. "We've got a war coming…" Coyote followed Harribel, and so did the others. The Organization saw two other groups coming towards them, "Now then…" Xemnas started, "Xigbar, Xaldin, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord… You go forward towards those ones without hearts, and see if they are good use to us. The rest of you except Saix, go after the red clouded cloaked people and see if you can capture their Nobodies…" They all had to agree and each group went off. Roxas and Axel kind of hesitated, but by seeing Xemnas alive again, they had no choice. Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeus, Roxas, and Axel went to the ninjas. Madara co-op with Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi while Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu dealt with the Nobodies. An epic war was about to start…


	2. Chapter 2

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers in Akatsuki group if you didn't read manga up to date. Just a warning.**_

Xigbar, Xaldin, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, and Luxord head towards the Arrancar with their weapons ready. Harribel tries to keep attacking Madara, but her attacks keep going through him. Madara jumped back, and Kisame attacked through Madara to get to Harribel. Harribel confronts her sword with Kisame's, "Hmm, you seem to have no chakra. But you seem relatable to me, haha!" Kisame slashes away with Samehada, while Harribel countered. She decided to unzip her jacket, and it showed her number tattoo on her "chest" and her Hollow remains on her face. Kisame blinked for a second, "3? What does that mean, and what's with the bone teeth?" Harribel chuckled, "You'll see… Ute, Tiburon!" Harribel points her sword to Kisame, and a surge of water shaped like a heart surrounds herself. Harribel was now in her Resurreccion form, Kisame whistled at her sight. "You seemed to gotten stronger, I like that!" Kisame lunged himself, and made some water sharks. The two sharks clashed their swords, while Coyote noticed six cloaked beings coming. "More are coming…" He grumbled. "I'll take care of this…" Baraggan says as he throws his axe at the Nobodies, Luxord saw it, and blocks it with his giant cards. "What? How can a mere human block aging!" Baraggan is stunned. Luxord laughed, "Two reasons…" Luxord pointed two fingers up, "One, you have the same ability as I do, time… And two, I'm not human. Luck's not on your side, old man…" Baraggan appeared behind Luxord instantly, "Well, let's see who has more power…" Luxord jumps back, and Baraggan takes back his weapon. He holds his axe down, "Kuchiro, Arrogante." Baraggan's flesh rots away, and a skeleton with a robe on is shown. "Hmm, luck has many ways of winning…" Luxord prepares himself. Coyote uses sonido as he dodges every shot that Xigbar makes, "Come on, dude! Make this fun!" Xigbar teleports, Coyote is surprised by this. "Shunpo? Sonido? What was that?" Coyote thinks. "Over here!" Coyote turns around to see Xigbar, he shoots while Coyote blocks. "No, over here!" Xigbar appears behind him again. Coyote shoots a Cero, but Xigbar teleports again. "Up here!" Coyote looks up to see Xigbar upside-down, then two guns appear in front of him. "Cheater!" Lilynette attacks Xigbar, but disappears. "Lilynette! We have to become one to be as powerful as him…" Coyote ordered, Lilynette nodded and went to him. "Kechirase, Los Lobos…" Lilynette disappeared, and Coyote appeared as a western gun slinger. Xigbar saw his new form, "Check it out, you want to play cowboy? Then, draw!" Xigbar shouts as he fires thousands of shots, "Cero Metralleta." Coyote says, and a barrage of ceros fire towards Xigbar's shots. Each shot cancels each other out, and Xigbar goes in. "Here! I saved something for ya!" Xigbar yells, and he shoots multiple shots around Coyote. Coyote parries each of them, while trying to get to Xigbar. He notices Xigbar without his guns, and seemed to summoned something without doing anything. Then, a hailstorm of Xigbar's bullets came raining down. Wherever Coyote went, the bullets followed. Coyote tried firing at Xigbar, but his attacks were impenetrable. The attack stopped, and Coyote was out of breath. "As if! How could you dodge all that?" Xigbar asked. Coyote just aimed, and fired a blue cero.

At Roxas' group, they came across the Akatsuki. Hidan and Marluxia crossed their scythes with each other, "Heh, you fg. I'll kill your fvkin' face!" Hidan cursed. Marluxia chuckled, "Your ugly mouth will be first to disappear." Marluxia swiped his scythe, while Hidan jumped back. Lexaeus charged at Kakuzu, and landed his axe-sword towards him. Kakuzu just stuck out his arm, and made it into iron skin. Lexaeus made him crack the ground below him, "Heh. A lot of strength for a good heart." Kakuzu scoffed and stuck out his tentacles. Vexen appeared behind Kakuzu, "What heart? We don't have hearts…" Vexen attacked with his shield. Kakuzu still held Lexaeus' sword, and with the other hand, he launched it (while connected to tentacles) and grabbed Vexen's throat. He then injected his tentacles into Vexen's chest, Kakuzu was surprised to find nothing. "Heh, told you!" Kakuzu released him, and jumped away from Lexaeus. During all this, Roxas and Axel were going against Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato.

Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan stood side by side, while Axel and Roxas prepared themselves. Konan shot paper shurikens, Axel just stood in front and spun his fire chakrams. "Pretty pathetic…" He scoffed. Yahiko rushed in, made three hand signs, "Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!" The water reaches towards Axel, but jumps out of the way. Roxas points his Oblivion at the coming water, "Thunder!" Electricity is summoned out and followed through the water. Yahiko stopped his technique, but got shocked still. The electricity jolted him, "Lightning style?" Nagato ran in front, "Shinra Tensei!" The force pushed Axel and Roxas away. Konan made paper fly from her arm, and attack like projectiles. Axel and Roxas got cut up a little, but Axel flew his flaming chakrams around burning the paper. Axel and Roxas got back on their feet, but the ground beneath them turned into papers. "When did she…" Konan made a paper box around them, trapping them. Axel grinned, "This is worthless, just watch!" Axel spun his chakrams. "I wouldn't do that!" Konan yelled. Axel heard her, and noticed the paper walls appearing to have strange markings. "What are these?" Roxas inspecting them. "Paper bombs…" Konan put bluntly, "If anything is burnt or cut, then you'll be blown to bits…" Axel rubbed his head, "We're in a tight knot…" Nagato walked up to the box, and examined Axel and Roxas with his Rinnegan. He gasped, "What is it, Nagato?" Konan asked. "They have no chakra… But how did he summon that electricity?" "There was no hand signs…" Yahiko got up, Konan helped him, "All that kid did was say 'Thunder!' and he shot it." Nagato thought for a bit, and turned to the box. "What's the meaning of this?" Nagato asked the trapped duo. "What are you talking about?" Axel was just sitting on the ground and picking his ear. "How did that boy summon that lightning?" Axel laughed, "With magic! Duh!" Konan and Yahiko blinked, "Magic?…" Nagato got annoyed, "There's no such thing as magic, now, explain yourself!" Axel grinned, "Don't believe me? Watch this. Roxas! Now!" "BLIZZARD!" The whole paper box froze up, and Roxas sliced it in half. Once it was cut, Axel threw his charkrams at Konan. The instant was too fast, and Nagato didn't have time to push it back. Konan just watched the weapon fly at her, Bansho Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)!" Nagato pulled it instead, but it was too close for him. The round blade stuck it's way in his chest, Nagato fell coughing up blood. "NAGATO!" Both Konan and Yahiko run to their close friend. Axel and Roxas noticed that the enemies didn't attack them, but went to their dying friend instead. "He sacrificed himself for his friends…" Roxas and Axel were in awe. The enemy would sometimes care for their comrades, but not like this. Yahiko glared at the duo, and took his blade. "You bastards!" Axel just blocked the blade like nothing, and pushed back hard with fire. Yahiko went back to Konan and Nagato with some burns, "Axel wait…" Axel seemed confused, then Roxas walked up to the three ninja. Konan glared at him with tears, "If you're going to kill us, then make it painless…" Konan closed her eyes, "Cure…" Konan opened her eyes to see a heavenly, green light above them. Konan also noticed the chakram fell out as Nagato's wound healed, and Yahiko's burns were fading away. The light faded, and Roxas deactivated his Keyblades. Nagato opens his eyes in bewilderment, "I'm… Alive…" Nagato saw Roxas near him, and he somewhat scooted back. "Did you… Save me?…" Nagato asking still amazed from the moment. "Us. He healed my burns too." Yahiko grinned. Konan and Nagato were still confused, "Why are you helping the enemy?" Roxas thought a bit, "I didn't see you as an enemy, but someone who's just trying to help each other." Nagato blinked, Roxas continued. "Besides, our real enemy is that silver hair guy over there." Roxas pointed at Xemnas, Konan was more confused. "Your own leader?" "That's what we thought…" Axel walking up, "Until we found out what we really want in life. We both wanted to see our friends while melodramatic dude is trying to create a world of corruption." The three were still in a bind, Roxas chuckled, "In short, we're not the bad guys…" Yahiko smiled, "We're not either! We want to find peace for ourselves, but that masked guy wants to take over the world under his control. So, we can team up!" "Hey, Yahiko." Nagato grunted, Yahiko grinned. "Don't worry, they don't seem that bad. Besides, with us, we can probably stop everybody!" Konan just sighed, "I'm Konan. This here is Yahiko and Nagato." Yahiko and Nagato smiled back, and Roxas held out his hand. Nagato looked at it for a second, but shook it. Roxas helped him up, and Yahiko. "I'm Roxas, and this my friend Axel." "Yo." Axel just waved. "I see you made new comrades…" Roxas and Axel notice another red clouded cloak ninja. "Itachi…" Nagato's eyes widened.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I'll try upload new chapters as possible. For a proper apology, I made another chapter with this. Enjoy…


	3. Chapter 3

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers in Akatsuki group if you didn't read manga up to date. Just a warning.**_

Itachi approached the combined group, "Itachi…" Nagato notices. Roxas and Axel summoned, "Friend or foe…" Roxas yells at Itachi, "Don't you think that's a bit old…" Axel whispered. "Depends… Are you going to fight against us or with us?" "Well, obviously, we're working together…" Axel trying to make Itachi look like an idiot. It doesn't faze him, "I see, well then, I'll help too." Roxas relaxed himself, "Why are you helping?" Itachi walked up, "Madara's ideals aren't meant to be made, I'm against them. Plus, with your abilities, we can probably stop this relenting war and find out who summoned us here." Roxas nodded in understanding, "So that masked guy's Madara… And almost forgot about us appearing here by some guy on an intercom." Roxas thumbs upped, "Alright, let's get to work!" Itachi smiled, "He does remind me of Naruto…" "Who?" Roxas asked. "Nothing… Now let's talk on our abilities and our strategy to stop this madness." Everyone gathered in a circle.

Zexion ran into Szayel, and Zexion was able to cast an illusion of a fight between him and Szayel. While Zexion kept his spell on him, the other Nobodies catch up to the Espada. Larxene sees Nnoitra, "Demyx! Distract him with some wa-" Larxene also notices Demyx is gone, she slapped her face, "That coward must be hiding somewhere…" Nnoitra swung his giant sword, "Die!" His footing got loose by a strong gust of wind, and Larxene took that moment by throwing her electric knives. They bounce off Nnoitra's chest like nothing, "HAHA! What kind of attack is that? HAHA!" Lances fly down from above Nnoitra, he dodged but some of his clothes ripped from the blade. "Xaldin…" Larxene sees Xaldin float down gently. Nnoitra cackled, "Ha! That won't faze me!" He swung his blade sideways and struck. But the blade was being blocked by something around Xaldin, "Wind! Guard me!" Xaldin cried out and he grabbed some lances while approaching Nnoitra. Xaldin lunged all his lances, and only three went through his body. "What the hell!" Nnoitra tried to grab them out, but they were too deep in his body. It hurt whenever Nnoirta tried pulling them out, "This is only the beginning!" Xaldin picked up the other three lances, and placed them around Nnoitra. Nnoitra tried to walk out, but Xaldin surrounded the wind on Nnoitra. He was trapped in a ball of high-speed air, "Damn you…" Nnoitra cursed him, Larxene approached forward. She made a chain of electricity with her knives, and wrapped it around the lances. After, Larxene nodded to Xaldin she was done. Xaldin crouched, then raised his body up. "Wind Thunderstorm!" The weapons around Nnoitra glowed, and launched a pillar of pure energy. The wind howled, while the electricity snapped as it went up. Every person saw the pillar, but continued their individual battle. "RAAAGH!" Nnoitra cried out in pain. The blast created smoke residue, Xaldin and Larxene waited to see their results. They heard panting noises from near, the smoke started to clear up. "Ha… Haha… That one fired me up…" Xaldin and Larxene gasp from Nnoitra's appearance, he was fairly damaged, but he was in his released form. "Now… Die for good!" Nnoitra launched himself while slashing all the blades he had, Xaldin tried to parry all the attacks. Larxene dashed behind Nnoitra, and threw the knives at his back. Nnoitra got annoyed, "Again with that useless attack!" Larxene chuckled evilly. Nnoitra noticed he still had the three lances in his body, "How are they still here!" The lances glowed the same way with some electricity, Xaldin grinned. "You mongrel!" Nnoitra dashed to Xaldin, "Bye-bye…" Xaldin bellowed as he snapped his fingers. Xaldin triggered the weapons, and a smaller explosion came out. Larxene cleared through the smoke to see a dead Nnoitra on the ground, and Xaldin kneeling. "What's wrong with you?" She says snobbishly. "You just got lucky he didn't get to you…" Xaldin collapsed with a blade in his chest, he began to fade. "I guess you used too much power…" Larxene shrugged and continued on her order.

Deidara and Sasori co-op, while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra did too. "So… Shall I move first or should I?" Sasori asked Deidara. "Let me, I'll test what they've got." Deidara got some clay, and put them in his hand mouths. He made a hand sign, and made a bird. Deidara jumped on, and flew fast towards the Arrancar. "Me fighting with you doesn't count as equals, I still hate your guts even after death." Grimmjow snarls at Ulquiorra. "Then I'll just kill you after this…" Ulquiorra says plainly, and summons his sword. Deidara was a few feet away, he flew some pellet sized clay from his hands. "What is he-" Grimmjow was too late to find out, Deidara turned his clay pellets into smaller birds and blasted them at the Arrancar's position. "Art really is a blast!" Deidara says boastfully. "You've got some spunk! Bring it on!" Deidara turns around and sees a sword slash down from Grimmjow, Deidara jumps down and sees Grimmjow's sword stuck in the clay bird. "Die this time!" Deidara made a hand sign, and the whole bird blew up. Deidara landed hard, but made it. "Hah, no human can survive that…" "You're right…" Deidara turns to see Grimmjow's fist hit his face, Deidara flies back a little. Grimmjow sees his sword flying down, he catches it and walks to Deidara. Deidara gets up, wiping blood off his face. "What the hell are you?" Deidara sees Grimmjow disappear and reappear in front of him quickly, "What am I?…" Grimmjow's hand summons a Gran Ray Cero, "I'm an Arrancar." "_Arrancar? What is-_" That was Deidara's last thought before he was blasted away. The blast was so concussive, Sasori could see it. "My, my… Looks like I'll have to go on my own…" Sasori shakes his head in sarcastic disappointment. "Don't despair… You'll meet him soon…" Sasori turns around to see Ulquirroa. "Hm… Since Deidara showed his art, I'll show mine…" Sasori took out a scroll with "3" on it, and summoned his Third Kazekage puppet. "How horrid for a weapon." Ulquirroa comments. Sasori launches the puppet's black sand, and forms a spiraling tornado. "You won't be able to survive once you get hit…" Sasori launched the spiraling tornado at Ulquirroa, "How pitiful…" Ulquirroa launced his green cero at the black substance, the whole thing charred into bits as the attack went towards Sasori. The puppet dodged the attack, while Sasori got hit. "You let yourself got hit, instead of blocking with your puppet. What is this?…" Ulquirroa studied Sasori's remains, his body clacked like a toy. "What the-" "Hehe…" Ulquirroa sees the other puppet floating, "I changed to this puppet just in time, but I only managed to save a few scrolls. But they're enough to take of you…" Ulquirroa saw the puppet roll out all the scrolls, and summoned a bunch of puppets, "With these 1000 puppets, I'm able to invade a whole country side. See if you can survive." All the puppets wield their weapons, and launch at Ulquirroa. "Tozase. Murcielago." All the puppets stop as they see black outlined green rain fall on them, Sasori notices Ulquirroa's sword is out and dissolving. "What is this…" Sasori watches in horror and amazement at Ulquirroa's new form. Ulquirroa's released form shows him with a longer robe, longer hair, horns, and large wings. "Luz de la Luna…" Ulquirroa summon's a green energy javelin and uses Sonido. "Ah! Where did he go!" Sasori looks around him, and notices him defeating his puppets while teleporting randomly to the next puppet. Ulquirroa slashes and throws his javelins of energy. He destroyed about half of the puppet army within five minutes. Sasori's tension broke, "How dare you mock me with your speed!" Sasori charged the rest of the puppets at Ulquirroa, "Cero Oscuras." The powerful cero disintegrated the puppets, and headed to Sasori again. Sasori opened the chakra cannon on the puppet, and blasted it. Both blasts collide, but the chakra blast was being pushed back slowly. "Know your despair…" Ulquirroa blasted full force and engulfed Sasori. His whole body got shredded, especially his heart. Ulquirroa changed back, and walked to Grimmjow's fight.

A/N: Next time, continuation of Grimmjow vs. Deidara (you give me more ideas if you'd like). And also Team Akatsuki with Team Kingdom Hearts working together soon! I'll try continue!


	4. Chapter 4

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 4**_

_**Now that I'm on break, I could concentrate on my stories. I might delay next week, due to going to Hawaii's Anime Convention: Kawaii Kon. If you ever visit or go, you'll find me there. I'll be cosplaying as Kyon (maybe).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers in Akatsuki group if you didn't read manga up to date. Just a warning.**_

"Ack!" Harribel found Samehada in her body. Not only that, she could feel her power being drained. "Heh. You weren't that tough anyway…" Kisame grinned. Harribel glared at him, "Bye…" Kisame swiped away his sword, and left pieces of the Arrancar everywhere. "Really, Kisame. Do you have to make a mess when fighting." Madara comments. Kisame chuckles, "A shark always leaves a mess after catching their prey." Madara sighs, "Well, let's see what these four do in their perspective battles." Coyote and Xigbar shoot away, while Baraggan and Luxord battle with Time in their grasps.

Coyote lands on the ground exhausted, Xigbar does the same. "You shoot well…" Coyote compliments. "Hehe… As if, I can do better than this!" Xigbar holds up both guns, and snipes like crazy. Coyote strafes with speed, dodging Xigbar's blasts. While strafing, Coyote fires multiple shots of Cero. All shots cancel, Coyote and Xigbar dash towards to each other. In a flash, the feeling of slow-motion can be felt. Coyote can see the reaction of Xigbar pointing his gun at his head, Xigbar sees the same thing. The guns are leveled, and the trigger is pulled. Both land on their feet, Xigbar smiles to himself. "Sorry, you missed…" Coyote falls to the ground, he can be shown with a hole in his chest. Xigbar scoffs again, and starts to walk away. "…Lil…Lilynette…" Coyote's dying words summon a blue-hued wolf, it attacks Xigbar. "What the?" More come and bite down on the Nobody. He tried teleporting, but the wolves still hang on. The wolves start to glow, "No! As if this could hap-" The wolves explode drastically. Coyote smiles at his victory, but slowly dies away.

"You fought well, old comrade…" Luxord disgraces in his mind. Baraggan slashes at him, but Luxord's cards negate it. "You will age away, I am the king of Hueco Mundo!" Luxord keeps blocking, "How about a game?" "Huh?" Baraggan confused by his proposal. "A contest to see if luck on your side. Get the right answer, you will be victorious while I fail. If wrong, the same answer vice versa. "Fine, as long as you die!" Luxord smirked, and snapped his fingers. A giant clock with two bars appeared above, "This will be your rating on achievement, it will show if you're winning or failing…" Baraggan readies his blade, "You will age away…" Luxord put a hand on his chin, "Let the games begin…" The clock started.

"Okay…" Itachi started, "Do we know our abilities?" The group nodded. "First, we can take out those five over there. I don't think they'll side with us." Roxas looked at Marluxia, Vexen, and Lexaeus fighting the two ninjas. Hidan and Kakuzu didn't seem to have trouble at all, they seem to have the highest stats in resistance. "So, how will we fight them?" Roxas asked. "We'll have Team Pain go against those 'Nobodies' and me, Roxas, and Axel will go against Hidan and Kakuzu." Everyone agreed, and rushed towards the battle. Two scythes clash each other, "Not bad, but not good enough you piece of sh!t!" Hidan took out a javelin, and strikes Marluxia. A clang can be heard, Marluxia found Roxas pinning down the javelin. "Well, well Roxas. You finally realize you have to protect our comrades?" With Oblivion holding down the javelin, Roxas slashes at Marluxia with Oathkeeper. "You still betray us after death?" Vexen snapped. "Hey brat, you'll die instead!" Hidan slices down his scythe, but Axel blocked it. "Axel, how surprising…" Vexen being sarcastic. Vexen made giant ice blocks and made a gesture to attack Axel. The ice went forward fast, but Axel used his free hand to slice away the ice with his fiery Chakram. "Shinra Tensei!" Nagato pushed away the Nobodies, Konan and Yahiko follow Nagato to their enemies. Axel parries away the scythe, Hidan jumps back to Kakuzu. Itachi lands near Axel, "You're betraying us now?" Kakuzu bellowed. Itachi summoned his Sharingan, "So be it…" Kakuzu summoned out his masked fiends, and they began to charge different elemental chakras.

The Nobodies stand firm, as they wait for their attacker's next move. "Lexaeus, strike my ice when they summon." Vexen getting prepared, Lexaeus holding up his sword. Nagato placed his hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" Two gigantic animals appeared, the rhino-like creature and freaky bird. The rhino charged, while the bird flew up and dived. "Attack upwards!" Vexen summoned a couple ice blocks, and Lexaeus strikes the ice towards the bird. The bird gets hit, but the rhino keeps coming. Marluxia and Vexen jump back, but Lexaeus holds up his sword in defense. The two clash, the rhino is stopped. But, Lexaeus struggles with the animal. The rhino pushed so hard, the ground where Lexaeus is standing in cracked below him. Suddenly, Yahiko came behind and attacks. With the other hand, Lexaeus held the attacking sword. Yahiko struggled to get his sword back, Lexaeus chuckled, "Dull blade.". Then, several paper shurikens came towards Lexaeus' direction. Konan appears near Yahiko, and tries to attack at point blank. With his great strength, Lexaeus picks up Yahiko by his sword and whacks Konan with Yahiko's body. The two land a small distance, then Lexaeus grabs the paper shurikens in his hand. Konan got up fast, and helped Yahiko up. "C'mon! We have to run fast!" Yahiko nodded and they rushed. Lexaeus looks at the folded paper, then, Konan makes a hand sign. The shurikens unfold to paper bombs, and explode on contact. "Argh!" Lexaeus is surprised, and the rhino took the opportunity. The rhino charges, and rampages through. The rhino comes toward Marluxia and Vexen, they get themselves ready. Suddenly, a figure jumps into the air and stabs down the rhino. The rhino drags a few feet, then dies. "Don't underestimate me…" Vexen notices Lexaeus pulling out his sword from the massive body. "Summoning Jutsu!" "Hurck!" A giant bird is summoned, and the beak skewers Lexaeus' body. Nagato jumps in front of him, "Know what pain is before you disappear…" The bird's beak thrusts open, splitting Lexaeus apart and disappearing into the darkness. "How dare you!" Vexen jumps up and attacks with his shield. Nagato grabs his face, and lifts him up. "Ergh…" Vexen grabs his arm and tries to release his grip. "Don't do anything hasty, your soul will be removed too easily." Nagato warns, Vexen just grins evilly. Nagato tries to think why he was smiling, suddenly, Nagato's arm felt freezing and burning at the same time. Vexen's hands freeze Nagato's arm, and Nagato releases him. Vexen tries to attack again, but he finds himself with a hole in his chest. Vexen sees Nagato's once frozen arm, into a machine-like blaster. Vexen falls to the ground, and begins to fade. "One of my six paths destroyed you, be glad it wasn't your soul…" Nagato fixed his arm to normal, and landed near Vexen's body. Vexen just smiles again, "Fool. Our hearts were our souls, I wouldn't care if you tried…" Vexen laughed hysterically, then his body glowed a bit. Out of his fading body, a huge amount of ice grew and trapped Nagato within it. "Nagato!" Konan and Yahiko run to their friend, but Marluxia steps in front of them. "We have unfinished business…" Marluxia swipes his scythe, and flower petals chase to Yahiko and Konan. "Shinra Tensei!" The ice blew up, and pushed away Marluxia and his attack. Nagato walked out of the ice, and coughed some blood. "I used too much chakra…" He falls on one knee, while a pink-haired man rises. "You've got nothing left." Marluxia points his scythe at Nagato. "Nagato!" Yahiko cries out. A blast of smoke comes out between Nagato and Marluxia. A dog-like monster grabs Marluxia in it's mouth, Marluxia tries to break free by sending waves of flower slashes at the beast. It's unaffected, and the monster simply bites down. "Yagh!" A black mist exit's the dog's mouth. The summoned creature disappears, and Nagato falls into exhaustion. "Nagato" Both his friends help him up. "Let's go help Roxas and Axel, they're fighting immortals…" Yahiko agrees to Nagato's suggestion, and the group slowly get to the battle scene.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this epic chapter, next will be the battle between Luxord vs. Baraggan and Roxas/Axel vs. Kakuzu/Hidan. Who will be victorious? Until next time - WriterofArt**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers in Akatsuki group if you didn't read manga up to date. Just a warning.**_

Baraggan rushed towards Luxord, but Luxord turned himself into a card and mixed himself in other cards. "I see, your trying to stall time…" Baraggan attacked one of the cards, but it was a fake. Luxord came out of the real one and went forth, "Do you know the rules?". Luxord summoned several cards, and turned himself into one. The cards spun around Baraggan, showing the back side of the cards to him. "Rgh… Your cheating!" Baraggan just slashed around, but some of the cards were booby traps. Baraggan got some bombs, and his time level was reduced. Luxord fell back, "You were able to get me with a foolish tactic, but that gave a big price." Baraggan looked at his time bar, "Doesn't matter… As long as I can keep hitting you, I can kill you easily." Luxord smirked, "That's what the Keyblader thought…" "Who?" Baraggan questioned. Luxord shook his head, "None of your concern, now, let's continue our game!" As the game prolonged, both players had the same level of time left. Both Luxord and Baraggan were breathing heavily, they knew an end was coming. "Not bad, for a skeleton…" Luxord scoffed. Baraggan huffed, "You should be careful on what you say to a king…" Both stood for a while, then both rushed in for an attack. Both strike each other, depleting their time. The enemies wait to see the results, but nothing happened. Baraggan faced Luxord, "What is the meaning of this, you said if one us wins, they would most likely survive." Luxord looked at the Espada, "I'd like to question too, but I don't know what's going on either…" Luxord looks at the clock, "What the?-" Baraggan also looked at the clock, the clock had it's hands frozen and the face was broken. "I think due to opponents who have control over time, there can be no loss." Luxord proposes. Luxord looks around, and notices some of the others frozen in place. "I think were stuck in time, invisible to others…" Luxord explains to Baraggan. "So… We're basically going to fight for all eternity?" Baraggan holds his blade towards the Nobody. Luxord shakes his head, "Until one of us dies first, that will cancel the frozen time around us." Baraggan grunts, "Well, I'm not dying for you. I'm going back to rule my kingdom!" Baraggan attacks Luxord, "I guess fighting forever is the only choice…" From that moment on, the two time entities fought. And since their aging can be controlled, they never died naturally. Those two practically fought for more than a millennia, never heard from again…

The four elements of Wind, Lightning, Fire, and Earth sprawled from Kakuzu's back. The black entities charged their elements, "Futon, Atsugai!" The wind entity fired air blasts. "Aero!" Roxas fired air blasts as well. Except, Kakuzu's attacks were faster. The blasts collided, and pushed back Axel and Roxas. Hidan took the opportunity, and slashed away with his scythe. Axel parried with his attacks, the Earth entity comes out of the ground behind Axel. "Damn it!" Axel heads right to the entity, "Blizzard!" Roxas freezes the Earth entity. Axel lands on the frozen creature, and stands on it's head. Hidan follows him, but at a disadvantage. Axel had the higher ground, and threw his chakrams. At the bottom, Roxas would take on Hidan as he fell from the chakrams. "Doton, Domu!" The Earth entity's tendrils hardened, and cracked though it's ice prison. The tendrils wrapped around Axel, and others wrapped around Roxas' throat. Hidan sees this, and lands safely. "Hidan, you can take care of the kid. I'll take the red head…" Kakuzu went up on top. Hidan smiled psychotically, "I finally get my kill, this will go to you Jashin-sama!" Roxas struggled to get out, "Who?" Hidan laughs hysterically, "You'll see when your dead…" Hidan takes his scythe, and slashes down in his shoulder. "Agh!" Roxas' blood pours out gruesomely. "Roxas!" Axel cries out, but a masked man stands in front of him. At Axel's left and right, the Wind and Fire entity faced him. Above him, was the Lightning entity. At the bottom, Hidan forcefully took out his scythe from Roxas' shoulder. "Yes… Scream like b!tch! That's all you can do!" Hidan took the bloody end of the blade, and swallowed his blood. Hidan's body turned black, and had some skeletal features. Hidan stabbed his hand, and let the blood pour on the ground. Then, he drew the Jashin symbol on the ground. Hidan stood in the middle, "Can you feel this?" Hidan stabbed himself in the waist, then Roxas could feel an unbearable pain in his waist. "Yagh!" Hidan smiled at his pain, "Now for the final part…" Hidan took out a spear, and held it up. "DIE!" Hidan stabbed himself in the heart. Roxas' body flinched, then fell lifeless. "ROXAS!" Axel yelled. Kakuzu made different hand signs, then jumped away. The Wind, Fire, and Lightning entities blasted their chakra at Axel. The Earth entity released the two Nobodies, before it got hit as well. The blast's results created a big smoke, and Kakuzu landed a few yards away from the blast. Hidan walks out of the smoke, pulling out the weapons out of his body. "Man, that was easy…" Hidan went up to Kakuzu. "Hm. Maybe too easy…" Kakuzu responded. Kakuzu waited for the smoke to clear, and found two lifeless bodies of Roxas and Axel. "Ha! A stab to the heart always kills the b!tches." Hidan yells at the scene. Kakuzu gasps, "Those beings don't have hearts, how did you kill him?" "Your right…" A familiar voice echoed, Kakuzu and Hidan looked around. "Damn it, I forgot about _him_… And we fell for his genjutsu…" Hidan looked at the bodies again, suddenly, the bodies turned into black crows. "What the hell?" Hidan and Kakuzu's surroundings turn into negative color. To them, it looked like Itachi grew out of the ground. "You will be tortured here for 72 hours…" Kakuzu staggered, "When did we fall under your jutsu?" Itachi glared with his Mangekyo Sharingan, "Since you caught a glimpse of my eyes…"

In the real life, Kakuzu and Hidan were unconscious. "Man, your eyes are cool…" Axel commented. "Yes, but they won't stay like that for long. We need to take out each of Kakuzu's hearts and cut off Hidan's head." Axel almost barfed, "Why is that?" "Kakuzu lives long by stealing other human hearts, and Hidan's body would be useless without a head." Axel placed his hands up, "You guys can do that, I don't want to be stuck with an icy job. Plus, I'm no surgeon…" Itachi just sighed, then, he saw Nagato and his friends coming. "Oh, you defeated them already?" Nagato noticed. Itachi shook his head, "Not yet, we have to immediately put them to an end."

_**To be continued…**_

_**Next time, going back to Grimmjow vs. Deidara. Then, Zexion vs. Szayel. The members are becoming fewer, and battles are coming to closing. Who will be the victor? Find out next time… **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 6**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers in Akatsuki group if you didn't read manga up to date. Just a warning.**_

A/N: I'm deeply sorry for making this story late as it is, but I might have more time to make this story since I graduated from high school and waiting for college. This summer, I'll try as hard as I can to finish these chapters. I appreciate your feedbacks, and my story making is even better now. Onto the war!

"BALA!" Yammy throws a bunch of balas at Demyx.

"I found where you were hiding! Playing with your guitar won't keep you alive!"

Demyx dodged and ran as much as possible, "C'mon man! Can't we work something out? I hate fighting!"

Yammy laughed hard, "When I get to you, I'll squeeze your head right off!"

Demyx held his head in discomfort and ran around as fast as he could.

Grimmjow grinned as he waited for the smoke to clear up from his Gran Ray Cero at Deidara. A few minutes later, he saw a clay-looking body on the ground.

"What the…" Grimmjow felt his ankle being grasped, and looked down. Deidara pulled himself up from the ground, while pulling Grimmjow into the floor.

"Haha! My art is purely perfect, not even you can tell the difference!"

Grimmjow opened his mouth, and fired a cero. Deidara simply dodged it, and put a foot on his head.

"You're nothing if you can't move, right?" Deidara scoffed.

Grimmjow scoffed, "If you want movement, I'll give you speed!" A sword protruded from the ground, making Deidara stumble back.

"Kishire, Pantera!" The sword glows blue, and gusts of wind is summoned where Grimmjow was stuck. Deidara was blown away a few inces, but stabilized. Grimmjow was now standing on the ground, in his released form.

"Hehe, you look ridiculous! A cat like you can't stop m-"

Deidara's right arm was sliced off as Grimmjow's newly high speed came in with a slash, Deidara fell on his knees.

"W-What just happened…" Deidara stuttered.

"You're going to die." Grimmjow raised his claw, and threw it down. But, his arm suddenly stopped. Behind him, Grimmjow saw a clay clone holding him from the ground. Grimmjow glared at Deidara, he had a hand sign with his remaining hand. He walked up to the captured Grimmjow, while ripping part of his shirt off.

"You'll experience the greatest art in the world now, be grateful!" Deidara pulled some sewing off his chest area, and the opening turned into a mouth. Deidara took all of his clay, and stuffed it into the gaping mouth.

"I used a mere amount on Sasuke, if two bag filled worth, it'll create a BETTER RESULT!" After that said, Deidara made a hand sign and obliterated himself. The immense power was 10 times bigger than his original… All the fighters saw that power, and felt the vibrations from the after blasts. The "spectator" smiled at his view…

"That Deidara is surprising…" The spectator then frowned, "But also very foolish…" He keeps on watching.

The blast lasted about 5 minutes, out of the wreckage, Grimmjow held his shoulder and walking away from the crater. He can remember the actions he did after the blast. In his mind, Grimmjow broke the arm off the clay clone and ran through the clone's explosion. He ran as fast as he could, but Grimmjow was still caught in the blast. Grimmjow fell on the ground, and breathed heavily.

"I barely made it…" Grimmjow tries to get up again, but to only be able to sit on his knees. In the distance, he could see a released Ulquiorra coming his way. When Ulquiorra stood near him, Grimmjow chuckled at him.

"Pathetic, aren't I?" Grimmjow commented.

"Very…" Ulquiorra answered.

Grimmjow raised his hand towards him, "I still have power to make a Gran Ray Cero to kill you! Don't underesti-"

Grimmjow found an energy javelin in his chest, and fell back. Ulquiorra went up to him as he was still alive for the moment, "If you had enough energy, then you would have been able to dodge that attack…"

"Damn it…" Grimmjow thought as he slowly died off and watched Ulquiorra walk off…

Szayel grinned psychotically as he watched Zexion take out his Lexicon.

"You seem to be an interesting non-hollow, and yet have similarities like Hollow. When our match is over, I will dissect you and study your innards!"

Zexion smirked, "Not unless you fall under my illusions first…"

Zexion's book opened up, and the pages turned furiously. Their setting changed, and to a familiar area that Szayel recognized.

"Hueco Mundo?" Szayel looked around astonished.

"Yes… we've arrived in your home. And…" Zexion's Lexicon turned into Szayel's katana, "I'll use your powers against you."

Szayel put a hand on his chin, "Interesting…"

Zexion built a cero in front of the sword, and fired it towards Szayel.

Szayel simply stepped to the side, "Copying my abilities as well, interesting… Then, I'll make an experiment…"

Szayel held his sword, "Susure, Fornicaras."

Szayel's blade glows pink, and swallows it. His released form is complete.

"Susure, Fornicaras." Zexion mimics Szayel, and changes into a similar form.

"You are certainly are a monkey, but I will know your true powers!"

Black liquid spewed out of Szayel's back, and rained over Zexion. Zexion just stood still, and took the attack. From the liquid on Zexion, it turned into a copy of Zexion.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, scientist." Zexion punned.

Zexion also spewed the liquid at Szayel, apparently it was impossible to dodge, and Szayel's dodging was ineffective. From the liquid, came a Szayel clone.

"My powers are simply copied, it's improbable for a different non-Hollow to have the exact powers!" Szayel babbled.

The Szayel clone used the strands on it's wings, and engorged Szayel. The strand exploded from a cero Szayel created, then the clone jumped back to Zexion. The clone dispersed a little Szayel doll, and gave it to Zexion.

"Oh no you don't! Clone!"

Szayel ordered the Zexion clone to attack. But, to no avail. The Szayel swiftly absorbed the Zexion clone, and trapping it in one of it's other engorged strands.

"Damn you!" Szayel cursed. Zexion smiled, and looked inside the Szayel doll.

"Let's try a little test, shall we?" Zexion pulled out a piece that said, "Left arm tendon". Zexion snapped it.

"Ragh!" Szayel cried in pain, his left arm suddenly went limp.

"You're a mockery!" Szayel snaps. Zexion brakes a piece that says "spine".

"ACK!" Szayel falls backyards to the ground. Zexion walks up to the fallen Szayel.

"You're lucky I didn't break all of it, you would've died in an instant."

Szayel gritted his teeth, "Damn it all…".

Zexion grabbed a certain, pink piece. "This should finish you off… I hear a scientist's mind is there greatest treasure. I'll see what happens to 'your' treasure."

Zexion smashes the brain part, and Szayel's head dropped dead as with the rest of his body. Zexion closes his Lexicon, and sees a dead Szayel holding a Szayel doll with broken brain piece in his hands.

Zexion grins, "An illusion within an illusion, and making you kill yourself. Too easy, now to another opponent." Zexion walks off, and let's Szayel's body rot away.

_**Sorry for the late chapter, but it will go on. Szayel was beaten by the Schemer, and he continues on. Next time, Zexion vs. Itachi. Both using illusions to fight, who will win? And Yammy Llargo fighting the cowardly Demyx, could it be possible to get help from Larxene? To be continued!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 7**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers in Akatsuki group if you didn't read manga up to date. Just a warning.**_

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long interval of not writing, college and being 18 gets on you. But, I'll try to write when I get my chances. Enjoy the chapter you've been waiting for…_

"Kisame…" Tobi called.

"What?" Kisame turned and saw Tobi pointing to towards the other side of the arena.

"Over there is the cloaked people's boss, you come with me. Zetsu, you take care of our 'traitors'".

"Understood…" Zetsu merged with the ground, and disappeared.

Kisame and Tobi went towards Xemnas' direction.

-X-X-

After Itachi and Nagato sealed up Hidan and Kakuzu's bodies, they continued with Roxas and Axel to stop this nonchalant battle. Yahiko and Konan help Nagato with his walking, he may be the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths, but his condition had bad affects on him.

"Say, Nagato…" Roxas asked.

"What is it?"

"We probably know that we're not from the same places we don't know about…" Roxas continues, "If this mysterious person can get us all back alive from different worlds, don't you think our enemy would counted as 'omnipotent'?"

Nagato looks down and contemplates the evidence around him, "Probably, this man could even be far more powerful than Madara or Tobi…"

"Oh yeah, who is this Madara and Tobi guy you mentioned before? Is he a-" Axel bumps into Itachi, "Hey, why'd you stop so soon?" Itachi points outwards.

The group see a cloaked man with silver hair covering over his eye, "We have another like Axel and Roxas, be on guard!" Itachi summons his Sharingan. The others prepare themselves, Roxas and Axel summoning their weapons while Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan get into formation.

"Well, well." Zexion takes notice.

"Ienzo…" Axel calls back.

"Right now, I'm called Zexion. And you should be following Xemnas instead since he's more powerful than us."

"Why would I? You know what he did to us when he called himself Xehanort, then why continue to follow him?" Axel retorted.

"Yes, I remember that day. The day we gained powers by removing our hearts and gain them again with the most powerful of all! Kingdom Hearts…" Zexion praised.

Axel takes notice, "You mean you don't know…"

Zexion sneered at him, "What are talking about?…"

"Xemna- I mean, Xehanort wanted to inject parts of his original heart, Master Xehanort. And with that, the whole organization would turn into Xehanorts. You'll be lost, and taken over. Got all that memorized?" Axel said poking his head.

Zexion scoffed, "That doesn't matter, as long as I can manipulate others to gain power, I will survive this War!" Zexion opens his book, Shadow Heartless form from the ground and charge toward the team.

Axel tries to charge, but Itachi stops him. "Don't. You'll just be fighting for nothing, if there's nothing in the first place." Through Itachi's eyes, the Heartless were transparent, telling him that the Shadows didn't exist.

"Ah, so you can see through my illusions? Then, how about an illusion just between us?" Zexion's book spewed darkness, and surrounded him and Itachi.

Itachi found himself in pure darkness, he didn't see Zexion either. "Where are you looking?" Zexion's voice echoed, Itachi turned around. Nothing to be seen…

Zexion dashes in with blades and cuts away at Itachi. Zexion smiled at his feat, but he saw the slashed body turn into crows. "You're too simple…" Itachi came out of the darkness, Zexion jumped and ran into the dark.

"There's somebody who's better than me at illusions? Impossible!" Zexion ran into something, and fell back. He saw Itachi standing in front of him, with his Sharingan glaring at him. "Just die!" Zexion sent a dark mass at Itachi, but Itachi turned into more crows. Zexion turned around, and saw Itachi staring at him.

"That's it! I'll end it all with this!" Zexion's whole body twitched and grew into monstrous proportions. His body was similar to a Darkside's body, and wielded a blade that Invisible Heartless carry. "Die!" Zexion thrusts the sword toward Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes, and everything around felt like it was in slow-motion. Itachi's eye's open again, and a giant red shield blocks the sword. The sword shatters, the pieces fly back, and pierce Zexion's giant body. Zexion's body falls on it's knees, "H-how…". The red shield is then joined with a hand, and a giant entity surrounds Itachi.

"This is Susanoo, an ability born from my Mangekyo Sharingan. It carries a mirror that can reflect any attack, and it looks like you're attack puts anyone into an everlasting illusion…" Zexion's body fell, "He's right…" The body disintegrates into his normal body, and lays there defeated…

Axel blinks at Zexion and Itachi, they were just standing there staring at each other. "What are they looking at?" Axel tries see Itachi's face, "Don't!" Nagato yells. Axel flinches, "What? What's wrong?"

"If you look into his eyes, you'll end up in a fight that will easily kill you instantly…" Nagato warned. Axel made a disgusted face, and backed away.

Suddenly, Itachi fell on one knee while Zexion fell on his back. "Itachi, are you okay?" Roxas asked as he saw Itachi covering his eyes in pain. "Finish him, now!" Itachi ordered. Roxas nodded, and ran toward Zexion with Keyblades in hands.

Axel caught up with him, "Wait for me, I'll give him a similar present!" Axel deactivated his Chakrams, and summons a new weapon. Roxas' eyes couldn't believe it, "Axel, is that a…"

Axel smiled, "I'll explain later, let's finish him first."

Roxas nodded, and both Nobodies ended the Cloaked Schemer into darkness.

Roxas and Axel helped Itachi up, "You alright?"

Itachi nodded, "My sight might while to heal, but I'll live."

Roxas turned to Axel, "So, was that weapon really what I thought it was?"

Axel pointed his hand out, and flames materialized into a Keyblade.

"Cool! Now we both have the Keyblade!" Roxas jumped. Axel put his hand on Roxas' head to stop his jumping, "Okay, okay. Calm down, good thing I remembered too. I got it memorized!" Axel poked his head, and Roxas chuckled.

The team start to walk off, when a giant entity appeared out of nowhere. "What is that?" Axel almost screamed like a girl.

"You're annoying the hell out of me with your water bubbles and lightning! I'll just finish you off!" Yammy Llargo stomping the ground with his released state legs. A few yells and screams could be heard from a male and female.

Axel grinned, "Hehe, I can only guess who that can be…"

Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan can only gasp at the monster Espada. "How can we fight something that, it's bigger than the Kyubii!" Nagato cried out. "I think you should worry about us first…" A dark, coarse voice came from the ground.

Everyone turns to see a black and white being phasing from the ground, "Found you!" White Zetsu cheered. The team got together, and readied for the battle.

_**The battles are getting hotter, and Tobi is meeting with Xemnas. Both characters of the strongest will soon battle… Next time, Ulquirroa's strongest form will be shown to the War. Will it be in the next chapter? Find out!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 8**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers…**_

Demyx dodged every stomp, and ran to places to hide behind. Apparently, it didn't do anything for him…

"Demyx! Instead of being a coward, how about helping!" Larxene snapped and dodging.

"There's no way I can fight something that big!" Demyx poking his head from behind a rock, soon to be destroyed.

"Tch…" Larxene spat, "Whatever… I may not have power, but I have speed!"

Larxene pulled out her knives, and ran at lightning speeds. Each slice on Yammy's legs would appear out of nowhere.

"Annoying bitch…" Yammy charges his cero, and fires all around.

Larxene gets blown back, but she sustains herself.

"Um, DEMYX! I could use some help!" Larxene flips backwards from a stomp.

"No way! I'm terrible at fighting, and he's way too big!" Demyx hides behind a skinny tree.

Larxene runs to the tree, grabs Demyx's collar, and drags him towards Yammy.

"Please Larxene…" Demyx trying to escape from Larxene's grip, "I don't want to die… Again…"

Larxene throws him forward, and makes a battle stance.

"Prepare yourself, idiot!" Larxene growled, making Demyx summon his Sitar.

"I don't know what's worse, you or the beast…" Demyx mumbled pitifully.

"You say something?…" Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"No…" Demyx sighed, and made water clones to attack Yammy.

Yammy sees the water clones approach him, "Hahaha! What pathetic attackers! I'll just destroy them with one fist!"

Yammy raises his knuckle, and throws it down. His fist suddenly stops, and sees the water clones destroyed. Before him, he sees Zommari Rureaux and Aaroniero Arruruerie.

"Don't worry, we'll take it from here. From here on out, you'll be our leader, Yammy-sama." Zommari implies.

"I don't feel like him as being leader, but it seems I have to do it by force…" Aaroniero comments.

Yammy fell silent, then backed his fist.

"You lower Espada…" Yammy grunts.

Zommari and Aaroniero look back at the gigantic beast.

"YOUR IN MY WAY!" Yammy smashes Zommari and Aaroniero in a bloody mess.

Demyx barfs from the scene, while Larxene is shocked to see an enemy get rid of his own comrades.

"Now then, shall we continue, ants? Because, I'm really pissed off now." Yammy cracks his knuckles.

"It really is a monster…" Demyx wipes his mouth.

"Hehe… Die on the spot!" Yammy thrusts his fist at Larxene.

"Larxene! Move!" Demyx yelled out. Larxene was frozen stiffed.

"Water! Let's rock out!" Demyx fired water bubbles at Yammy's face, making him miss Larxene.

Demyx grabbed Larxene by the collar, and pulled her behind a big rock.

Yammy wipes the water out of his eyes, "You little…"

Demyx shakes Larxene like crazy, "Wake up! Larxene!"

Larxene shakes her head, "What? Where am I?"

"Hiding from the big guy, I don't think we can beat this guy…"

Larxene ponders to herself, suddenly a huge red blast breaks the rock to bits.

"Found you, little bugs!" Yammy roars.

Larxene stands up, "I've got an idea…" She grabs Demyx and whispers her plan.

"But that's suicidal!" Demyx squeals.

"If you don't do it, I'll kill you!" Larxene raises a fist in Demyx's face.

"Okay! Okay!" Demyx replied.

Larxene runs off, charges electricity on her, and dashes below Yammy.

"Where are you going!?" Yammy tries to move, but gets a splash of water at his face.

Demyx stands in front of Yammy with his legs shaking, "Larxene, I hope this works…"

Larxene now stands behind Yammy, "Demyx! Now!"

Demyx plays his Sitar wildly, and huge walls of water surround the giant beast.

"What is this?" Yammy looks around him.

The walls suddenly fill with water, creating a gigantic box of water. Yammy then flails around to try escape the watery trap.

"Too late! Hah!" Larxene throws an electrified knife at the water and it becomes a big lightshow.

"YAGH!" Yammy flinches from every shocking sensation.

Larxene runs back to Demyx, watching there success.

"We did it!" Demyx jumping around, "We did it! We-"

Suddenly, Yammy's reiastu blasts the water away, breathing heavily.

"We're screwed…" Demyx lowers his head.

"But, I tho-" Larxene's words were interrupted by a green javelin stabbing through her chest.

"LARX-" Demyx gets knocked away from a black wing.

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy surprised by his old partner.

"You're not very good at killing in that form, are you?" Ulquiorra throws away Larxene's body as it begins to fade.

"Shut up! And they were my prey!" Yammy snarls.

"Well, the male one is still alive. You can still kill him…" Ulquiorra pointing to Demyx's body.

Yammy grins, and grabs Demyx.

"Ack!" Demyx could barely breathe from Yammy's grasp.

"HAHA! Now you can die right in front of me!" Yammy raises his fist in front of his face.

"Ngh!" Demyx tries to squirm out, but to no success.

Yammy grins wider, "Die…"

Yammy clenches his fist, "YAH!-" Demyx turns into a black mist as he was crushed.

Larxene fades away completely as well.

"Come, Yammy… The other leaders of these different people are heading to each other. We might as well…" Ulquiorra walks towards Xemnas' direction.

Yammy smiles, "Alright, more kill."

-X-

Xemnas opens his eyes to see figures coming his way, one with a mask and a blue man, and a gigantic monster with a white, winged man.

"Lord Xemnas…" Saix calls.

"Yes, I see them…" Xemnas walking near Saix.

"It seems our numbers have been reduced, but I still sense the Keyblade wielder…" Xemnas looks in a different direction.

"Prepare yourself, Saix. These people are not mere mortals themselves…" Xemnas holds his arms together in waiting, while Saix summons his Claymore.

-X-

Tobi and Kisame meet up with the Nobodies, and see the Espada as well.

"Kisame, your nickname of being the "_Tailless Tailed Beast_" should be astounding. Your going to need that pride in this battle." Tobi takes the war fan in hand.

"Don't worry, worry about yourself…" Kisame has his sword fused with him, becoming more powerful.

-X-

"Ulquiorra… These being feel different from the rest." Yammy sensing the enemies' presence.

"Yes… It seems were fighting the top league…" Ulquiorra flew in the air, "Yammy, once the battle starts, I have to destroy every being on this field. Including you…"Yammy laughs for a bit, then resents. "Hey! What's with tha-"

A black mass covers Ulquiorra, "Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa…" Ulquiorra then lands on the ground in front.

Yammy swallows hard, "Ulquiorra… What is that form?… The reiatsu from you… It feels heavy…"

Ulquiorra looks back at him, "Nobody, not even Aizen, has seen this form. This is why I must kill everyone here…" Ulquiorra looks in front of him, and focuses on his enemies.

-X-

Roxas and the others look in awe and horror, as they see their foes starting the ultimate clash.

"Too bad we're going to miss watching this battle…" White Zetsu comments to the gang.

Roxas and the others turn their heads to the plant man.

"Because you'll be busy fighting us!" Black Zetsu cries out as he charges to the gang, putting them in battle position.

_**The ultimate battle is coming! Each of the ultimate boss partnered, and Zetsu attacking Roxas and his friends. Next chapter will bring the chaos that will ensue! Until next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 9**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers…**_

The Spectator watches the top bosses with their allies get together for the final fight, "Finally, the true battle that will prove who's the mightiest!"

-X-

The greatest enemies are within a standstill, and calmly wait to who makes the first move. They look at each other, reading any movement of opportunity, while Xemnas was the only one who kept his eyes closed.

Ulquiorra takes flight, and dashes to Xemnas with great speed. With great swiftness, Saix blocks his lance with his claymore. Tobi takes his chance, and jolts to the Nobody leader.

Tobi makes a slicing motion with his fan, Xemnas simply ducks and summons his Ethereal Blades, and goes into attack.

Xemnas strikes the masked foe, but he sees his blades go right through him, "What is this power?…" He malevolently questions as he covers himself in a dark sphere, backs up, then reappear.

"Are you afraid?", Tobi runs to him again, and unleashes full-fledged attacks.

Xemnas creates barriers from the attacks, "No, a being as myself has no such emotions…".

With that said, Xemnas teleports himself quickly around Tobi and tries to strike him with unreadable attacks, only having his attacks going through him like a ghost.

Xemnas stops in front of him, Tobi simply walks towards the Nobody, "Seeing as you can attack with close combat swiftly, can you block just as quick?". Tobi uses Kamui, throwing giant shurikens from the other dimension.

Xemnas makes a barrier, then the shurikens vanish before they hit. Xemnas also notices the masked man was gone, he looks around to see nothing. Xemnas gets strike down by a shuriken, with another heading towards him.

Saix notices the trouble, he strikes rapidly at the Espada and kicks him away as he teleports to the oncoming shuriken.

Saix deflects it with ease, "My, my. This one is a noble ally.". Saix turns around to see Tobi come out of nowhere, and attacks. The attack is useless, as Tobi runs straight through him, making Saix very confused. After phasing through, Tobi strikes away with his fan, sending him flying.

Saix back flips, and lands on his feet and hands. He suddenly blocks from Ulquiorra's attack, "Don't take your eyes off your opponent."

Tobi watches the Nobody fight, until he noticed an Ethereal blade next to his head. Tobi looked where Xemnas should've been defeated, but nothing was under the giant shuriken.

Xemnas snickers, "With the power over Nothing, I can create copies of myself easily…"

Tobi distorts himself through the ground, making Xemnas trying to strike him, with no success.

Tobi appears behind him, having Xemnas ready. Tobi makes several hand signs, "Katon! Bakufu Ranbu! (Fire Release, Blast Wave Wild Dance)". With the Kamui's vortex, Tobi sends a great spiraling vortex of fire. Xemnas creates barriers all around him, and lets' the fire take him. The fire went all over, that even Ulquiorra and Saix had to move out of the way.

-X-

Kisame stands in front of the giant monster known as Yammy, "You runt! Nothing can stop me, especially a fish!"

Kisame grins with his sharky teeth, "Did you know a shark can eat anything? Even if it's bigger than themselves?"Yammy cracks his neck, "Doesn't matter, I'll just kill you in an instant."

Yammy charges a cero, Kisame makes hand signs. "Suiton. Dai Bakusui Shoha! (Water Release, Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave)". Kisame spews out a massive amount of water, distracting Yammy from firing his cero. The water forms into an orb, it was so massive, Yammy began to float in the water.

"Suiton. Senshokuko! (Water Release, A Thousand Feeding Sharks)", Kisame sends his sharks towards the giant, and they start shredding his body.

"Little bastards!", Yammy tries to whack them all off, but more kept coming.

"You're pissing me off!", Yammy's began to glow and summon reiatsu. Yammy began to grow bigger, and even pop out of the water dome. Kisame swims back, making the dome move with him.

Yammy breathes heavily, as steam floats off his Rage form, "You'll die now… Once and for all!". Yammy sends a fist towards the dome of water.

Kisame grins again, "Fool, you're just making yourself weaker…". Kisame makes his hand signs, "Suiton! Daikodan no Jutsu! (Water Release, Great Shark Bullet Technique)". Kisame sends his hands forward, and the whole dome of water turns into a giant shark.

The shark engulfs Yammy's arm, "Damn it, these fish!". Yammy fires a cero at the shark, only making it grow bigger.

Kisame laughs, "You really are stupid, this technique will only get stronger the more powerful you are!"

Yammy throws the shark in the air, "I'll blast it to kingdom come!". Yammy fires a gigantic, red cero while punching bala. The shark became so massive, it was almost as big as a moon. Everyone on the field see the giant fish, especially the Spectator.

"Checkmate for Yammy Llargo…", The Spectator chuckles.

"No! I'm the strongest of the Espada! This is-", The shark swallowed Yammy, and the shark dispersed in a mixture of water and blood, making it go around the field.

During Roxas and his friends' fight…

"Oh man! This is disgusting!", Axel trying his best to cover himself from the blood water. Then, he remembered he was fighting an enemy…

Back to the field…

"Kisame, you really are messy…", Tobi shakes his head, while he has a barrage of Ethereal Blades being shot and phasing through him.

Tobi runs towards Xemnas with his fan at the ready, Xemnas creates a barrier, only to see Tobi run through it. Xemnas concentrates on that moment as he teleports away.

Xemnas reappears behind Tobi, "Come at me again…".

Tobi replies by bringing forth his hand near Xemnas' throat, below Tobi, thorns are summoned and try to puncture the masked man's arm. Xemnas smiles, as he sees the secret to his technique's weakness. The thorns go through Tobi, just as the hand that passes through Xemnas' head.

Xemnas and Tobi back up from each other, "It's quite a unique power…".

"What are you going on about?…", Tobi looks at his foe sternly.

"You have to be physical in order to touch things, so, I can hit you in the right time after you gain your physical body."

Xemnas makes copies of himself, surrounding Tobi. They all fire their Ethereal Blades in all directions, but they go through him. Xemnas concentrates on finding a weak spot, seeing every detail on the spots the blades hit. Xemnas sees something, and flies to it.

Tobi notices the Nobody finding a weak spot, and waits for Xemnas to get closer. Xemnas was inches away from striking Tobi, then a spiraling vortex came out of nowhere. The vortex swallowed Xemnas, "Fool, you don't know anything…".

The copies disappear, as Xemnas is gone. Kisame catches up with Tobi, "Now for the freaky bat and the dude's lacky…". Both ninjas walk towards the Nobody and Espada.

"You have lost already… Your leader is gone…", Ulquiorra jabs away with his lance, and knocks away Saix with an unseen attack from his tail.

Saix falls before the ninjas, and flips back up. Ulquiorra lands behind him, making Saix look behind him and front.

Saix closes his eyes, and breathes slowly. He feels the power from up above, the moon that gives him strength. Saix's eyes turn yellow, the scar on his face becomes more jagged, and his hair goes messy.

"RAGH! MOVE ASIDE!", Saix roars as black and blue flames surround him, and he attacks with impressive flurries of attacks. Both Kisame and Ulquiorra try to dodge the berserker's attack, while Tobi let the attacks phase through him.

"BE GONE! HRAGH!", Saix strikes down on Tobi, making his whole body nonphysical.

Right after that attack, Tobi was randomly blown back.

Kisame looked at him funny, "What happened? You seemed like you got hit somehow, but…"

Tobi held his body in pain, "_He_ knows how to hit me now…"

Saix came back, "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!". Tobi phased through the powerful attacks, but then his body was blown back again.

"I have to him out…", Tobi unleashed his Kamui and summoned Xemnas.

"Good choice…", Xemnas commented.

Tobi grunted, as he felt surges of pain go through his body.

Saix calmed down, and stood by his leader's side.

"How did you survive, if you mind me asking…", Saix asks as he prepares himself for another attack.

"The masked man's ability to phase through objects seem to work in a dimensional drift…", Xemnas crosses his arms, as Saix looks at him puzzled.

"Dimensional?…", Saix asked again, having Xemnas point to Tobi.

"Your ability let's any parts of your body be taken from this dimension to the other, making it 'not there'… But, when I was captured inside _that_ dimension, I saw your body come into physical form. From there, I tested my attacks on them to see if they had any effects in the real world. Of course, my hypothesis is correct…".

Tobi straightened himself, "Very good for noticing, but that knowledge won't work with you!".

Tobi makes hand signs, slams his hands on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)"

A giant puff of smoke pops out of nowhere, and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path stands gigantically.

"Even if we were revived in another dimension, the summoning technique will always work!", Tobi boastfully yells as he gets the statue to attack.

Kisame dashes to Saix, making him jump out of the way and have his own battle. Ulquiorra summons a lance, and prepares himself. Xemnas does the same, having both Ethereal Blades in hand and his black cloak mysteriously changes to his thorn-styled cloak. Tobi has the statue stand behind him, and stands ready…

_**The great battle progresses as the great enemies come closer. What will happen to Roxas and his friends? And who is this Spectator? Until next time!…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 10**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers…**_

"Bind!", Xemnas raises a hand to the statue, dark thorns surround it and tighten it's grip. The statue tries to break free, but to no avail.

Tobi notices Xemnas coming towards him, Tobi swings his fan, but Xemnas teleports as soon he attacked. He jumps back just in time from a roundhouse kick, then a lower one.

"You seem more faster in this form… Interesting…", Tobi back flips from an Ethereal Blade spiral attack, but sees Ulquiorra flying towards them.

As soon as Tobi lands on the ground, he phases through, having Xemnas and Ulquiorra clash. Both Espada and Nobody grind they're supernatural weapons, having them at a standing.

"You have a similarity to Arrancar, yet there's something different…", Ulquiorra tries to push Xemnas back.

"I agree, but you creatures are in my way of creating Kingdom Hearts. We don't need anymore empty husks… Be gone!", Xemnas releases two orbs of darkness, damaging Ulquiorra a little. He flies back, and throws his lance. Xemnas teleports, as the lance sets off into a gigantic, green explosion.

Xemnas appears behind Ulquiorra, and grabs his throat. "We shall go together…", Xemnas throws him in the air, and attacks with unreadable attacks.

The attacks were so fast, all Ulquiorra can do was dodge. The two heartless creatures finally clash again, but turn to see the statue charging energy from it's protrusions. They both see Tobi on the ground, and he makes a hand sign. The statue fires a devastating chakra blast, making Ulquiorra and Xemnas separate.

"Apparently, I misjudged that monster…", Xemnas finds Ulquiorra and teleports to him. Ulquiorra tries to use Sonido, but Xemnas can easily catch up with him. To make matters worse, Xemans makes a double of himself and has thorns chasing him. Ulquiorra was trying to figure out what Xemnas' moves, until he saw Tobi behind him.

"I see, you try to send me to another enemy… I'll take advantage though!", Ulquiorra summons another lance in his left hand and strikes Tobi, making him block. With his right hand, Ulquiorra charges a Cero Oscuras, and fires at Xemnas. After firing, he sees Xemnas gone. Tobi takes action, flailing his fan and sending flames.

Suddenly, their surroundings become pitch-black. Both Ulquiorra and Tobi look around, they both find Xemnas floating in the air.

"Nothingness… Is eternal!", Xemnas creates thousands of Ethereal blades around the ninja and Espada. Xemnas' body glows, and throws his arms forward. The blades follow his gesture by flying towards his foes. Ulquiorra summons two lances this time, and dodges around by deflecting each blade with his lances, wings, and even his tail.

Tobi just lets the blades go through him, "This power is quite versatile indeed, but not enough to stop me…"

Tobi unleashes Kamui, and sucks all the blades within the dimension. Xemnas sneers at the ninja, but teleports to Ulquiorra. Xemnas makes more flurries of attacks with his blades and thorns, making Ulquiorra back up. Ulquiorra swallows hard as he sees Tobi right behind him, Tobi releases the Ethereal Blades he sucked up, and strikes Ulquiorra multiple times with devastating effect.

Ulquiorra falls on his knees, he tries to get back up again, but he sees a gloved hand near his throat and an Ethereal Blade beside his throat.

Ulquiorra exclaims, "I will not… die again this way!"

He uses Sonido, he kicks Xemnas from the side, then uses Sonido again. Ulquiorra appears from behind Tobi, and attacks. Tobi runs through him, making Ulquiorra caught off guard. He notices glowing chains appearing in front of him, and is caught in it. The chains latch around his neck and arms.

"You fell for it this time, bat…", Tobi shows a choking Ulquiorra the Demonic Statue Chain.

"Of course, I can use you as a puppet with this technique, but you've pissed me off to the point where I don't care anymore…", Tobi glares his Sharingan eye at the Espada, Ulquiorra could see the eye form into his Mangekyo Sharingan, then a black flame.

Ulquiorra feels intense pain of burns, Tobi releases him, and lets him flail around like a rampaging animal. Xemnas stops his attack to watch this interesting scene…

Even if Ulquiorra had his regeneration ability, Amaterasu made him keep burning. Ulquiorra fell on his knees again, and held his head in pain. Tobi rushed over, and swung his fan. Tobi was surprised to see Ulquiorra block the attack with a lance, except his hand was shaking bitterly.

"It's amazing how you still have the will to fight…", Tobi stares at a suffering, sneering Espada, "I'll put you out of your misery."

Tobi makes hand signs, from the ground, a wooden dragon was summoned with Obito's Wood style. Tobi gestures to Ulquiorra, and the dragon flies up with it's long body. It flies up high, then descends at fast speeds.

Before the dragon landed on Ulquiorra, he felt the surroundings slow down. He looks around him, he sees Saix battling Kisame, then at Itachi's group fighting Zetsu.

Ulquiorra sighs, "At least I won't have to suffer through this any longer…"

The dragon strikes the Espada, splattering him to nothingness. The dragon comes out of the ground again, and stands by the statue. Tobi uses the statue's shock waves to brake the thorns, having the statue mobile. Xemnas floats down, and stands a few feet away from Tobi.

"That was indeed quite pitiful, but the battle still continues…", Xemnas rushes to Tobi.

Tobi sends the dragon to strike, Xemnas simply barrages it Ethereal Blades, destroying the dragon to pieces. Tobi prepares the statue, while Xemnas teleported around Tobi swiftly…

-X-

Zetsu breathed heavily as the others started to get closer…

"Man, we're not making progress anymore… We have to split…", White Zetsu comments.

"Just don't over do it, or I'll kill you…", Black Zetsu bellows as the Black and White Zetsu split apart…

"Nasty… Why do we always have to do the icky jobs…", Axel grumbles.

Nagato puts a hand on Axel's shoulder, "Be careful, this one is a mess of trouble. The white one can create clones and clones from our bodies to absorb our chakra. The black one can create offensive wood techniques, and it depends how big of an area of terrain he's on."

"Thanks… I'll just burn him-" "Wait…", Itachi walks in front.

Axel sighs, "What now?"

"I'll take care of him, you guys try to take out Kisame and that Saix character.", Itachi posed.

"Are you sure you can take him on by yourself?", Konan asked concerned.

"Yeah, now go on.", Itachi activates his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Good luck.", Roxas says gleefully, and runs off with the group to Kisame and Saix.

White Zetsu chuckled, "Well, you sure stupid to have two against one!"

"You fool, we're facing an Uchiha. Be on your guard…", Black Zetsu grunted.

Around Itachi, a fiery skeleton formed, then it grew flesh with a shroud. The being carried a sword with a gourd as it's hilt, and a flame-shaped shield.

"Damn it, it's already impossible…", Balck Zetsu grew giant roots, and made a thick wall.

"It's futile…", Itachi sent the sword through. The blade began to seal the roots, including Black Zetsu. The gourd devoured the living plant, and Itachi faced White Zetsu.

"Oh crap!", White Zetsu turned around, and hightailed.

Itachi deactivated Susanoo, and sent Amaterasu to Zetsu. Zetsu screamed, and flailed on the ground like a fish. The fire consumed him, until there was nothing left.

Itachi's eye began to bleed, then went towards the direction his group went. Out of nowhere, five White Zetsus came out of the ground.

"Idiot, that was a clone. I have you now!", Zetsu laughed maniacally.

Itachi glared his eyes at the Zetsus, and time stopped for them.

"No! Tsukuyomi…", Zetsu felt like it was a millenium for him to move.

In real life, all the Zetsus were incapacitated. Itachi finished them off with his Amaterasu, and continued on to the others…

_**Ulquiorra dies, but it's not over. The powerful Nobody against the great Shinobi. Will Roxas and the others succeed from being destroyed? And what will the Spectator do when this is all over? Keep reading! Until next time…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 11**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers…**_

The shark and the berserker clash their swords, creating sparks whenever they strike. They both hold their ground, then they back off.

"You seem very interesting when you go crazy, why not try that again?", Kisame persuaded.

Saix just blinked, "I don't need to use my full potential on weak prey like you…"

Kisame gritted his teeth, "I'm the prey?! You don't know anything about sharks do!?"

The shark man charged, as did Saix. Both strike with full power, but were blocked by familiar comrades.

Kisame chuckled, "Itachi… I knew one day we would fight, even if we were partnered."

Itachi looked at his old comrade he was blocking with Susanoo, "Amaterasu!"

Kisame caught on fire, and began to feel the pain of never ending burning.

"Samehada!", Kisame's body began to defuse, Samehada came out flailing on the ground while Kisame was fine. The sword initially died, and burnt to ashes.

Kisame looked back at Itachi, seeing his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kisame started to chuckle, then laugh uncontrollably.

"You really are something Itachi, even going against the group."

"My intentions were never to go with Akatsuki's plan, I was merely forced to by the sins I can never be forgiven from.", Itachi's eyes began to spin.

Kisame found himself in a dark world, chained up, and didn't know what to do.

"Tsukuyomi, huh?", Kisame smiled, "This might be a little interesting to experience…"

Itachi looked at the shark to see him incapacitated, then used Susanoo's blade to seal him away.

Itachi looked at the Nobodies, seeing Roxas and Axel battling their old comrade.

"I see you're still going against the Organization, even after you were both freed from the life of a Nobody.", Saix says nonchalantly as he blocks the attacks from The Flurry of Dancing Flames and The Keyblade Wielder.

"Isa, why do you still continue with Xemnas' plan? Everything is over, and we can stop him together…", Axel asks in sympathy.

"There's a greater plan within the Organization… Lea. And you don't know who Xemnas really is either…", Saix parried the attacks, and went through a corridor of darkness.

Both Axel and Roxas look around, then, a blue and black flaming claymore lands between them. Roxas and Axel were pushed back from the power's blast, they fix themselves, but a berserking Saix confronts them.

"Dang, how can we handle this guy?", Roxas tries to block his attacks, but gets hit momentarily.

"I don't know, I should ask myself that question…", Axel chuckled, before he got hit by the Berserker's claymore.

Before they knew it, Axel and Roxas were on their knees. Suddenly, Axel was beaten back. In front Roxas, he sees Saix's claymore at his face.

"Wait, this seems familiar…", Roxas murmured as he gets a flashback in his mind. He sees not his memories, but of Soras. The time when Xemnas was about to be defeated…

Saix raises his blade, and was about to strike. But, Axel blocked in the nick of time. Axel pushed Roxas away, it was either just a coincidence or fate, but Roxas knew what he needed to do. He took that moment…

Roxas stopped himself with his feet, and launched himself to Saix. Saix didn't see that coming, and Roxas attacked Saix with the same moves as did Sora when he was with Riku. He made the last move, launching Saix in the air.

Roxas stood by Axel, "Axel, you have the ability now. Grab my Keyblade!"

Axel looked at him, then nodded. Axel held the hilt, and both send a beam of light at Saix. The light pierces him, and Saix falls to the ground.

Roxas and Axel walk over carefully, as they see the defeated Nobody. Saix suddenly opens his eyes, and attacks again. But, he falls on his knees in pain. Behind him, Nagato and the others look at him.

Nagato puts his hand towards Saix, "Gedo…"

Saix was chained up by demonic chains, and Itachi took out his Susanoo's sword once again…

"Isa…", Axel tries to talk to his old friend.

"Leave me be, I'm better off this way anyway…", Saix answered in a melancholic tone.

The sword pierced him, and he was sealed away…

Axel grunted, but looked at Nagato, "So, what now…"

"It would be better to let your old leader to fight out ours, that way we take out one while the other does the same…", Nagato explains, "Plus, me and Itachi are probably the only ones who can at least stop Tobi…"

Axel nodded, and they both watch the scene of their foes battle.

-X-

Xemnas stares at his adversary, being together with his wooden dragon and Demonic Statue.

"You know, this starting to get annoying, why not I have you dead already?…", Tobi insists.

Xemnas just smiled, "Well, impudence won't have your victory…"

Xemnas sent an endless of number of thorns in every direction, not only did they wrap around the dragon and statue, the thorns pierced and stabbed them in different places. Xemnas faced his hand toward them, and the two started to float.

"Shinra Tensei?", Tobi watches the Nobody carry the two beings with his mind.

Then, Xemnas clenched his hand, making thousands of Ethereal Blades appear around the giants. The blades reacted without hesitation, and destroyed the beings bit by bit.

"Annoying…", Tobi ran to Xemnas and through every jutsu at him.

Xemnas would block, dodge, even phase through attacks that Tobi had. Tobi had become so tired of his battle, he summoned the beasts from the Rinnegan. But, as a same result, Xemnas used his telekinetic powers to destroy them easily…

Tobi began to breathe heavily, as he was not only running out of strength, he was running out of chakra.

"Do you feel sleepy? Then rest in an eternal slumber, while I'll have your heart…", Xemnas walks to the exhausted ninja.

Tobi swings his fan at him, but Xemnas simply cloaks himself in darkness, goes right through him, and appears behind him.

"Can you spare… a heart?…", Xemnas psychically lifts him, and puts him in an orb of darkness, taking his life away slowly.

Tobi cries out in pain, as he could feel his essence degrade.

"This battle is over…", Xemnas says as an orb appears and thorns are summoned from it. They go straight through him, and bleeds excessively.

"Oh, and you can't use your ability when I have you in my grasp…", Xemnas mentions, and more thorns go through his entire body. The thorns even break away his mask.

Out of nowhere, long metal protrusions of Tobi's fingers were stabbed and locked in Xemnas' body.

Xemnas knelt down on one knee in weakness, "But… How?…"

He stares at his face, and notices him closing his Sharingan eye.

"Izanagi…", Tobi simply gets out of the orb and thorns. Even his supposed "bleeding" wasn't there.

"And Rikudo no Jutsu (Six Paths Technique)… This one… In your chest is Shurado (Asura Path)…".

Xemnas notices Tobi's palm turning into a robotic like cannon, and facing it at the Nobody's head.

"This isn't the only thing I'll do… Chibaku Tensei!", Tobi creates a black sphere in his other hand and releases it into the air.

Nagato notices the dark ball, "Everyone! Quick, behind me!"

They did as he said, and he waited for it to happen.

The sphere released great gravitational pull, it started to pull everything in, even Tobi and Xemnas began to be lifted up.

"Now it's the other way around, you can't escape from me!…", Tobi boasts.

Nagato felt the gravity coming in, "Brace yourselves! Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull)!".

Nagato made the gravity pull cancel itself on him, but had to concentrate, one mistake and they all get sucked in.

Xemnas' body began to glow, and made thousands of Ethereal Blades surround them, "If I can't win, then we die together!"

Tobi charged his cannon, "Wise choice…"

The land that was being picked up soon surrounded them, Tobi released his shot and Xemnas fired his Ethereal Blades.

The two attacks explode while the land gathered upon it, creating a giant sphere of Earth.

Nagato releases his technique, and breathes heavily from the extent of his power.

The others also notice the small planetoid descending, the planetoid crashes into pieces, having the debris coming their way.

Everyone was suddenly guarded by Itachi's Susanoo, "Nagato, use it…", Itachi called out.

Nagato nodded, "Shinra Tensei!"

He forced most of the debris away, but luckily, Itachi had his Susanoo up to protect everyone…

The cataclysm ceased, and Itachi deactivates his Sharingan. Itachi falls from using it too much, but Axel and Roxas help him out.

Nagato sends some of his summoned dogs out to see if they were destroyed. With his eyes, he sees no chakra and the dogs smell nothing.

Nagato sighs, "Their gone… The war is over…"

"Glad to hear it…", A familiar voice comes out from the field.

The group see a mysterious person clapping and walking up to them.

Everyone gets into battle positions, the figure puts his hands up.

"Now, now… There's no need for violence…", The mysterious man tries to calm them.

The group wasn't changed from that, but still kept their guard up. They suddenly see the man bowing to them…

"Congratulations, you are the victors of this war…"

Everyone was flabbergasted from this man. "Who are you!?", Axel asks sternly.

"You may call me the Spectator… And I was the one who brought you all here…"

_**Both of the ultimate foes have been killed off by each other, the remainder is left to the group. The Spectator has finally shown himself, and will bring the truth. Until the next and last chapter! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**All Out War - Organization XIII vs. Akatsuki vs. Espada CH 12**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC. Some spoilers…**_

"Y-You brought us here!?…", Roxas couldn't believe the Spectator's words.

"But it's true, my abilities are beyond your understanding, even yours Nagato…", the Spectator explains as he gets closer.

Yahiko gritted his teeth, "Why?! What was this whole war suppose to explain? What was the point in this!?"

"Yeah!", Axel yelled in agreement.

The Spectator closes his eyes and pondered, "Through my existence, I've heard about each of your different organizations… Their goals, their powers, and their members…"

Roxas sees him fold his arms as if he's having a good memory.

"At first, I wanted to see who was the mightiest of all. But, as this war kept continuing itself, I saw something completely different from what I had thought…", The Spectator opens his eyes, surprising the team.

He grins, "Your bond…"

Axel blinked, "Bond?"

The Spectator nodded, "Every other person that fought, they might have been together as a team, but they each fell… Showing that their bonds with each other is weak…"

Nagato looked at the others, "And we were strongest that way?"

The Spectator grinned, "Of course… Roxas should know this very well, your bond with your friends… And Sora."

Roxas was surprised, "How exactly do you know me, or rather… How do you know us?"

The Spectator chuckled, "As I told you, my abilities are beyond you. And with it, I've see your whole lives…"

The Spectator faced the Nobodies, "Axel, Number Eight, Nobody of Lea."

Axel's face was in disbelief.

The Spectator looked at the blonde, "And Roxas, Number Thirteen. Keyblade Wielder and Nobody of Sora. You're best friend was a puppet named Xion, am I correct?"

"She's not a puppet! She's a real person!", The Spectator and Axel were a little surprised by Roxas' anger.

Roxas suddenly realized what he said, "I… I remember… Xion…"

Roxas remembered all the moments when he was in Organization XIII, all the happiness and the grief.

Axel was a bit confused, "Who's Xion?"

Roxas quickly faced him, "You don't remember? Xion! The one that we hung out with, and ate ice cream with!"

Axel just sighed and blinked.

The Spectator put a hand on Roxas shoulder, "I'm sorry Roxas, he doesn't remember because Axel wasn't inside Sora's heart."

Axel stared at him funny, "What do you mean inside Sora's heart?"

The Spectator sighed, "I guess I have to explain how I got you all here to answer your question…"

The group calmed themselves for the moment, and listened to the man.

"I can bring back any person or thing back from the dead, as long as I can feel their essence within existence itself. And when 'reborn' as you can say, the person is completely the same as when he was alive…", The Spectator looked at the group, finding a bit of confusion and amazement in their faces.

"And…", Him continuing, "The 'Axel' I brought back is the Nobody, not his original being Lea."

"What do you mean?", Axel asked.

"I wanted your Nobody self, but it seems since your original was brought back in existence, you gained abilities from your 'other'. Such as the Keyblade…"

Axel summoned his Keyblade, "This would explain that…"

"And you don't know Xion that way either, you are the Axel that died before Sora. And this is the Roxas that was inside Sora's heart, he's a lot more knowledgeable about things now.", The Spectator explained.

The Spectator looked at the ninjas, "Same goes for you, all of you died, but I rejuvenated your bodies and abilities."

Everyone was silent, they didn't know what else to do.

"So…", Itachi breaking the silence, "What happens now?"

"Well, I have to bring you back to your natural timelines and origin of place.", Spectator sighed, "Of course, those who are dead will be dead…"

Everyone looked at each other, feeling that this will be the last time they'll see each other.

The Spectator chuckled in gladness, "I'll give you all a few minutes to talk to each other, then I'll return you afterwards."

He walked off a little distance after saying that, giving the group some privacy.

The group got together, and got themselves prepared for a farewell.

"Roxas, Axel…", Nagato started, "I must thank you deeply for helping us, you are great comrades to have."

"Comrades?", Axel sarcastically asked.

Roxas laughed at Nagato's confused face, "We're more than comrades, Nagato. We're friends aren't we?"

Nagato was surprised by this, but smiled.

"You're right.", Nagato held out his hand.

Roxas took his hand, and shook it.

Konan and Yahiko smiled at the scene.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot…", Yahiko faced Konan.

"You've probably missed me for a long time after the incident with Hanzo…", Yahiko could see Konan looking away.

"But, now we have enough time to talk. So, Konan, what do yo-", Yahiko was cut off from Konan's kiss, making everyone feel a little uncomfortable. Except Nagato, he was glad to see his friends happy again.

Konan released from Yahiko, "I missed you for a long time…"

Yahiko smiled, and embraced her.

"How about we give those two a bit of privacy too…", Nagato induces.

Everyone nods, and walks off somewhere else.

-X-

A half-hour later, Spectator came back. Everyone saw him, and gathered.

"So… Are you all ready to head back?"

"Yeah.", Yahiko nodded and taking Konan's hand. She smiled and took Nagato's hand, making him smile as well.

"Hey, Roxas.", Axel called up.

"What is it?"

"Be sure to tell Sora I said hi!", Axel answered with a goofy smile.

"Heh… Right.", Roxas chuckled.

Itachi chuckles as well at the scenes he experiences, "I think we're all ready…"

The Spectator nods, and puts his arms forward towards the group.

Each of the team are enveloped in light, and the light streams up into the air like a beacon. Everyone suddenly starts to float, the light gets brighter, then they all disappear within a flash.

The Spectator grins, and chuckles in a light sinister tone.

"Now since their gone, onto the next round…", The Spectator walks off into the distance.

-X-

A black haired man with an orange gi wakes up on a wide field, he gets up and stretches his neck.

"Man, my neck feels stiff. What happened… And where am I?", the man looks around and also sees other people on the ground.

"Hey! Are you guys alright!?", he calls out to them as he floats to them.

The man helps up a blonde teenager with a black and orange outfit.

"Are you alright whisker boy?", the teenager shakes his head.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. What about those guys?", The teenager sees an orange haired and brown, spiky haired teens get up.

"Are you guys hurt?", The brown hair asks.

"More importantly…", the orange hair asks, "Where are we?"

The group suddenly hear loud snoring, they find the noise coming from a thin man with a straw hat.

"Oi, wake up.", The orange hair kicks him a little.

The skinny suddenly gets up, and yells out loud.

"Why are you screaming?", the blonde asks.

"Because I'm hungry!", the man answers, making everyone twitch from stupidity.

"You sound a lot like Krillin, haha! Who are you?", The orange gi man asks.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you all…", The Spectator's voice echoes through the field, "Son Goku, also named Kakarrot, the Super Saiyan. Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the nine-tails and Hero of Konoha. Sora, the Keyblade's chosen one. Kurosaki Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami. And finally, Monkey D. Luffy. Pirate captain of the Straw Hat pirates, and will-be-one-day King of the Pirates…"

Everyone was shocked hear their names and famous titles.

"I welcome you…", the Spectator continues, "To the **Battle of Heroes**!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Thank you to all who supported this story, and the next story that will eventually be written will be legendary as this one. I also thank to my reviewers who liked this story, read my other stories if you like. Until next time!**_


End file.
